


A Black, Blue And Purplish Bruise

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ive never written blackrom before so bare with me, Mutant Hate, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was black. It was hateful. It was perfect. </p>
<p>And then it was over with nothing left but a broken spade and a meddling Jade blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black, Blue And Purplish Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> It seems like people don't focus on the black romance that happened between Vriska and Eridan. I'd love to see someone write a fic about that relationship, preferably about it working out well although including the canon ending to it is alright. Bonus points for smut although it's not necessary.

Vriska Serket knew she hated everything about that purpleblooded seadwelling asshole from the first glance. It wasn't ever a question of her hatred - No, it was more of how deeply that hatred ran. In what direction. Out of everyone she knew, Vriska hated him the most and it was only one heated argument and a lip-splitting kiss later that she decided she could do with a kismesis and that Eridan Ampora was as good as any.

* * *

Eridan was a historian by heart. He could recognise a sign on any troll whose ancestor was worth remembering. He'd seen one or two who he was certain the Dualscar had orphaned the ancestor of and repeated history just to see their crushed faces and feel a little of Dualscar's glory. Of course, his love and joy, the heiress, a creature gentler than the kindest of cuttlefish in the sea, needed him for the mission just as much as his ego did and he'd be damned if he let Feferi down. FLARPing had been a simple yet elegant choice to remedy this issue. Having no troll to be his clouder, nor one in which he would take the position for, Eridan decided to be both and sent for the game immediately. He was both grateful and somewhat disheartened when Gl'bgolyb took one look at the grub and stuck it's arrogant, metaphorical nose up. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about it being eaten mid-game, but at the same time he'd be forced to find other, less complete forms of disposal if Feferi ever stumbled across his adventures.

Meeting Vriska that first day of FLARPing, with his lucus breathing down his neck and a crackling laughter at his costume coming from said troll, had been less than pleasant - except for the fact he'd recognise the pirate uniform she wore, made famous by none other than Marquise Spinneret Mindfang - a name shared with Vriska's FLARP character as his own was with the Dualscar. By sheer need to repeat a history he knew by heart, he swore that day he'd hate Vriska more than he'd ever hated anyone.

* * *

Vriska couldn't remember having ever been so angry in her life. The more Eridan spoke of the filth of the landdwellers, the more she wanted to all but wring his neck. A fist in his face was enough to shut him up. The reciprocate was made worse with a set of rings that drew blood from her cheek. The feeling was exhilarating. After so long of the frustration of simply throwing insults back and forth and that one time she'd kissed him, she couldn't even be mad any more.

She went home, dismissing him as rudely as she could possibly muster. Standing in front of a mirror to inspect her wound and care for it if necessary, she found that it wasn't very serious at all and the blue blood that met her fingers exaggerated its true damage, but she didn't care. She touched it and butterflies lit up in her stomach. She finally, after a whole gruelling sweep, had reason to hurt him and a smug tug of her lips was all the indication anyone would need to know she would follow through on it.

* * *

Eridan equipped his Arab's crosshair, Vriska to his back. A team of troll FLARPers had stumbled upon them and had been foolish enough to take them on. Their agreement that Eridan would get the luci and Vriska the trolls was long since decided. Vriska insisted she only did it so she wouldn't die from Feferi's lucus throwing a tantrum. Eridan returned with the statement that he was simply using Vriska to get close to her mother, anyways. Vriska always returned with a quick quip of "I'm sure you'd know all about that, considering how often it happens to you."

No real exertion led them to take out the FLARPers. Eridan figured their Hives nearby and was about to go off and find them when Vriska took his arm and pulled him back, laying a kiss on his lips. Fangs poked and him and drew purple blood.

"You get in my way so often," Vriska complained, once they parted, "All you do is aggravate me, Fishbreath, and you can't fight for shit."

"At least I don't justify my homicidal tendencies with a pity-worthy, could be sob story," Eridan returned, "Are you trying to turn us red because these gills are utterly black for you."

"Even over your hatred over all of landdweller kind?" Vriska cooed.

"Even so," Eridan assured.

"Oh, how sweet. I think I'm going to be sick," Vriska mocked, "Who knew Mister chum-for-brains could be oh so romantic."

"Wouldn't want that kind of information into your grubby hands," Eridan answered. His rings twinkled and she could still feel a light tingle where he'd hit her last.

"You're going to be the death of me, surely," Vriska stated.

"One can hope," Eridan replied.

* * *

Vriska and himself had gotten into a particularly venomous spat. Something or other about the uselessness of the seadwellers had sent him into a frenzy. Shoving her against a wall, he pinned her there, painfully as he could manage. The smirk set on her features grew to almost manic proportions and he was pissed off even farther that she'd gotten the exact reaction out of him that she'd hoped for. A swing left her crackling, so he tried again. She just laughed harder. He made a third one, but his grip had loosened enough to let her slip away and his fist connected with the wall.

Swearing loudly, he turned to face her. The grin settled back into a more controlled one, but she still was trying to hold in a snicker.

"You hit like a wiggler," she bit her lip to keep from breaking into giggles. Her fangs poked out and he wanted nothing more than to have her bite him deep enough that they'd get stuck and she'd have to break them off.

"At least I know how to throw a punch at all," Eridan returned, harshly. She pushed him into the wall and bit his neck, leaving the taste of his purple blood in her mouth and she despised it. Spitting to the side, she looked back up at him, a hard glare in each of their eyes, but a smirk set on both their lips.

"You always take the bait," Vriska snickered, scratching her fingers down his arm, "So predictable and pathetic."

He took a fist full of her hair and pulled her forward to kiss her. He tasted his own blood on her lips, despite attempts to be rid of it. She took hold of the scarf and pulled, the fabric digging into the back of his neck, just enough to be uncomfortable. Five sweeps old and in the longest lasting, most powerful quadrant he'd ever had, Eridan found himself smugly happy. He had beat not only Vriska and her constant taunting about him being useless and lonely, but his own sad self-doubt as well. At this rate, Feferi might even fall in love with him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Eridan demanded, his whiny voice grated on Vriska's ears and she was beginning to think that task would have been better accomplished over Trollian.

"Pretty simple, Ampora," Vriska returned, "I just don't hate you like I used to."

"But why?" Eridan demanded.

"Because I've got other interests now," she answered. A metallic arm rested at her side, the fingers placed in the palm of her other hand. She moved them, experimentally, not sure if they'd really work, "Someone even more insufferable than you - If that's possible."

"Who? Does it have to do with that?" Eridan demanded, gesturing towards her arm, "You still never told me what happened."

"It's not your concern," she replied, "I thought I'd have the decency to inform you about the end of this blackrom. There is nothing more to it."

Eridan watched her go, lip quivering. He went and sulked in his hive, only leaving when Feferi messaged him asking if something was wrong because he hadn't stopped by to feed Gl'bgolyb

* * *

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

GA: I Have Been Informed By Reliable Sources That You Are Recently Suffering The Loss Of Your Sole Quadrant And Have Been Sent To Comfort You In These Trying Times.   
CA: aww fuck wwho sent you? wwas it kar? fef?   
GA: I Am Not A Leave To Say   
CA: it wwas kar wwasnt it? fef wouldnt have minded if it wwasnt a secret   
GA: Yes. He Seemed Very Persistant That This Was Important. Something About If He Hears One More Complaint About Serket He Is Going To   
GA: Mind These Are His Words Not Mine   
GA: Shove His Husktop So Far Down Your Proteinchute That You Will Taste Electrical Currents A Sweep From Now.   
CA: sounds like kar   
CA: you have a name then?   
GA: You May Call Me Kanaya.   
CA: wwell i guess its nice to meet ya then kan   
CA: my names eridan ampora   
GA: I Know   
CA: hey just out of curiosity ya wwanna fill a quadrant wwith me?   
GA: No Im Quite Alright Thank You.   
CA: alright just thought id ask   
GA: Are You Always Like This?   
CA: ...  
CA: no   
GA: ...  
GA: If You Will Excuse Me I Need To Speak With Someone At The Moment.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA]ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]


End file.
